Vida de Artista
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Sasori é um artista prodígio, com um grande futuro. Porém seu irritante colega de quarto pode colocar tudo a perder... Ou não. SasoDei, capitulos minúsculos primeira fic, não sejam maus!
1. Por do Sol no Deserto

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence a um japa que já deve estar nadando em dinheiro chamado Masashi Kishimoto**

VIDA DE ARTISTA

Era final de tarde. O crepúsculo tingia as areias douradas do deserto, mudando seu tradicional dourado quase ouro para um profundo vermelho sangue, quase como se uma terrível batalha tivesse manchado aquelas areias com o sangue de combatentes derramado em vão...

E o vento característico do local, já antecipava o frio da noite desértica. Como um artista insatisfeito, ele brincava com a areia, criando e destruindo dunas e formas, revelando e escondendo oásis, e apagando as pegadas recém criadas, levando consigo os rastros e as pistas de quem acabara de passar.

Alguém bateu na porta. "SASORI DANNA!" A voz do irritante companheiro de quarto fez o ruivo bufar e largar o pincel. "Entre!" falou com voz irritada.

O loiro entrou afobado dentro do quarto. Deidara tinha longos cabelos dourados, presos num rabo de cavalo exceto por uma larga franja que ocultava um de seus olhos cor de água. "Ah, você estava pintando?" Realmente ele odiava aquela mania do loiro de fazer perguntas óbvias.

"Não Deidara. Eu estava estudando a pintura pintar a si mesma." Akasuna no Sasori, ruivo de frios olhos negros, realmente não gostava de ser interrompido enquanto pintava. Ainda mais quando quem o interrompia era Deidara. E odiava mais ainda quando esta vinha com aquelas perguntas estúpidas.

"Também não precisa ser grosseiro!" O loiro fez um bico. "O que você quer aqui?" Sasori perguntou pegando novamente o pincel e voltando a retocar a quase perfeita paisagem desértica que ele reproduzira na tela.

Deidara sentou-se num banco ao lado do dele, olhando cada movimento do ruivo com seus olhos verdes arregalados. "Ela... Ela..." Não pôde concluir, simplesmente caiu no choro no colo de Sasori. Este levantou uma sobrancelha e virou para o outro. "Levou mais um fora? Realmente você se superou agora." Deidara o olhou com o olho visível marejado. "Cala a boca, Un! Não ta vendo que eu estou triste?" O ruivo suspirou. "Pelo menos ela não te chutou até quebrar suas costelas como da outra vez não é?" Disse voltando a prestar atenção à pintura.

Deidara fungou mais um pouco enquanto limpava as lágrimas. "Você podia prestar mais atenção enquanto eu falo Danna." "A exposição é daqui a uma semana Deidara." Sasori falou sem desviar seu olhar para o loiro. "Esse quadro deve ficar pronto até lá".

"Tem razão." Deidara falou esboçando um sorriso. "Você não acha que está... Err... Depressivo demais?" Uma veia saltou na testa de Sasori, e o pincel se partiu ao meio. Se tinha uma coisa que o ruivo realmente ODIAVA eram palpites sobre sua arte. Deidara sentiu o perigo e afastou seu banquinho. "Mas está muito bonito assim! Não precisa mudar hehe." Falou na tentativa de consertar o estrago. Sasori apenas bufou, pegou outro pincel e continuou o que fazia.

"Você acha que um dia minha arte estará numa exposição como a sua Danna?" Deidara esperava uma resposta com olhos brilhantes. "Se você chama de arte aquelas coisas toscas de argila onde você coloca pólvora dentro, só no dia de São Nunca Deidara". Ele nem encarou o colega enquanto falou. Uma veia pulsou na testa de Deidara. "COMO VOCÊ PODE XINGAR MINHA ARTE?" Perguntou o loiro tendo um piti. Sem esperar uma resposta, ele se virou e bateu a porta com força ao sair, fazendo as prateleiras de tintas do ruivo balançarem. Sasori apenas deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto admirava a obra de arte concluída.

Eu sei, está horrível...  
Eu não escrevo bem T.T É minha primeira fic, mandem reviews, mesmo se for pra dizer que está uma porcaria! (pois eu sei que está...)

Pain e Konan: aparecem com latinhas escritas "Reviews aqui"  
Rina: Na saída depositar as reviews ali com eles tudo bem? n.n

Se alguém gostar, eu faço o capitulo 2, senão eu deleto a fic! Então ou é cap dois ou eu deleto, a decisão é de vocês \Ò.ó/

Bye Bye


	2. Um dia de Neve

**Disclaimer:** Como eu já disse antes, Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto. O que pouco me importa, já que eu prefereria ter a Akatsuki.

Capitulo Dois: Um dia de neve

Sasori caminhava apressado pelo campus da universidade, a neve caia levemente em seus cabelos ruivos e dificultava seu andar, pois deixara o caminho escorregadio. "Me espera!" A voz de Deidara foi ouvida mas ele o ignorou. Logo o loiro apareceu ofegante ao seu lado.

"Você sabe que eu abomino neve Deidara". A voz do ruivo soou mais fria que o habitual. "Pra que você foi gastar toda a minha tinta laranja ontem?" Ele encarou o outro friamente enquanto praticamente corria sobre a neve, o rosto parcialmente coberto.

"Não foi por querer Danna." Deidara tentava inutilmente aplacar a raiva do outro. "É que o Tobi é quem compra pólvora pra mim, e ele precisava retocar a máscara dele..." O loiro estava quase caindo tentando acompanhar o ritmo do amigo. "Só por que você queria ajudar o seu _namoradinho_" O Akasuna enfatizou bem esta palavra. "Não significa que deveria apropriar-se das coisas alheias". Realmente, Sasori estava com muita raiva.

"Mas, era só tinta! Pra que ficar com tanta raiva por isso?" O loiro perguntou desconcertado, parando no meio do caminho. Sasori suspirou. "Olha aqui Deidara." Começou ele. "Você sabe que eu odeio neve. Você sabe que eu odeio sair na neve. E você também sabe que eu odeio ter que sair quando quero pintar alguma coisa. E por sua causa, estou tendo que fazer três coisas que odeio". "Você vai fazer um quadro novo? Agora?" Deidara o olhou surpreso. "Sim, algum problema?" O Akasuna estava impaciente, queria comprar logo a tinta e voltar pra casa, ainda mais com aquela neve irritante molhando-o e se acumulando em cima dele. Recomeçou a andar.

"Mas... A exposição é esse sábado! Você não vai conseguir terminar até lá!" Deidara recomeçou a andar também, seguindo Sasori. "Duvida que eu consiga?" O Akasuna deu um sorriso vitorioso. "Só preciso da tinta e de uma modelo". "Uma modelo?" Deidara ecoou. "Mas onde você vai achar alguém até lá?". "Não sei, mas eu vou conseguir". Sasori não fazia a menor idéia de onde achar alguma modelo para seu quadro, mas iria encontrar, só para ver a cara de Deidara como conseguisse. "Loiro idiota." Murmurou.

O som de uma buzina fez os dois levantarem os rostos contra o vento frio e cortante. Montado numa moto, o colega de cabelos e pele azuis observava os dois. Baixou o cachecol que lhe cobria a boca e se pronunciou. "Oie!" Hoshigaki Kisame, dos olhos negros e cabelos azuis, além da pele também azulada, sorria para ambos com sua face exótica. Um sorriso de tubarão. "E aí, casalzinho maravilha? Como vai o namoro?" O sorriso em seu rosto tornou-se malicioso.

"E seu amor platônico pelo Itachi?" Sasori devolveu na mesma moeda. "Como vai?" "Muito bem, obrigado" A criatura azul respondeu sem delongas. "Onde vocês estão indo nesse frio?" Ele perguntou tirando os óculos escuros que usava. "Estávamos indo comprar tinta!" Dessa vez Deidara se pronunciou. "Sasori Danna precisa de mais para pintar um quadro novo." Kisame fez uma cara interrogativa durante alguns momentos até lembrar-se de algo. "Ah, a exposição!" Exclamou ele. "Espere-me lá viu foguinho? Quero ver se esses seu quadros são realmente tudo o que esse aí e o mascarado me disseram" Kisame sorriu divertido. "Quer carona até a cidade?" "Seria uma boa" Sasori respondeu, aproximando-se da moto. "E eu?" Deidara perguntou inconformado. "Como é que eu fico?"

"Desculpe aí moçoila, mas só cabem dois por vez" Disse Kisame. "Vamos?" Perguntou Sasori colocando o capacete reserva. "O senhor é quem manda!" Respondeu Kisame. "Hei! Hei!" Deidara se precipitou pra perto deles e acabou recebendo a fumaça do escapamento na cara. "COF, COF,COF. Droga! Eu não acredito que ele me deixou aqui. Un!" Deidara bateu o pé no chão e fez um bico. "Isso não vai ficar assim, não vai Un!"

"Deidara-sempai!" Uma criatura mascarada vinha na direção do loiro. Seu nome, pelo que se sabia ou se achava, era Tobi, ou pelo menos era assim que ele chamava a si mesmo. O único fato realmente concreto sobre ele era que fazia o curso de teatro. O jovem era facilmente reconhecido pela máscara laranja em espiral que usava e pela sua mania de falar de si mesmo na terceira pessoa.

"Tobi agradece por Deidara-sempai ter emprestado tinta para Tobi". Falou ele. "Máscara nova de Tobi estaria branca se não fosse por isso." Deidara deu um cascudo em Tobi, fazendo-o escorregar e cair sentado no chão "Estúpido! Por sua causa Sasori Danna está com raiva de mim, Un!" O bico do loiro aumentou um pouco mais. "Onde Sasori Danna está?" O moreno perguntou. "Tobi não vê Sasori Danna há três dias, mesmo quando Tobi foi buscar tinta ontem no alojamento de Deidara-sempai." Tobi levantou-se e tirou um pouco de neve da roupa.

"Sasori Danna anda muito ocupado com os quadros da exposição, Un." Deidara falou. "Ele não me fala, mas eu sei que está ansioso". "Sasori Danna faz quadros muito bonitos, pelo menos é o que Tobi acha" O moreno falou. "Deidara-sempai quer bala?" Tobi tirou um pequeno bombom do bolso e ofereceu à Deidara. "Não, obrigado" Respondeu o loiro. "Só espero que aquele tubarão ambulante volte logo, Un!" Deidara bateu novamente o pé no chão, dessa vez com mais força. "O que Deidara-sempai quer com Kisame-san?" Tobi perguntou. "Deixe de ser enxerido Tobi!" Deidara reclamou. "Gomen (1). Tobi ser um bom garoto. Tobi não querer se intrometer nos negócios entre Deidara-sempai e Kisame-san." "Se quer mesmo saber" Disse Deidara com o rosto virado de lado. "Sasori Danna foi com o homem-peixe à cidade comprar tinta". Respondeu o loiro.

"Ora, ora, então o grande artista de universidade está de rolo com o Kisame? E o Amiguinho dele está andando por aí com o Tobi? Que interessante! Vocês romperam foi?" Deidara o olhou com profundo ódio. "Não brigamos não Uchiha. E mesmo que brigássemos, além de não ser nada de mais, não seria problema seu" Uchiha Itachi sorriu. Sua franja caía levemente por cima dos belos olhos negros, e seus cabelos estavam presos como sempre. A neve tinha se acumulado em sua cabeça e seus ombros, o que sugeria que ele estava andando por aí já fazia algum tempo. Ele mexeu levemente a cabeça e um pouco da neve se desprendeu de suas madeixas negras.

"A barbie ficou com raiva foi? Desculpe-me querida, não queria me intrometer em sua vida pessoal" Itachi fez uma voz fina e debochada apenas para irritar Deidara, que cerrou os punhos. "Enquanto a você, Tobi." O Uchiha observou o mascarado com superioridade. "Venha. O coordenador está chamando". Itachi e Tobi eram monitores da universidade. "Hai (2) Itachi-sempai." O mascarado respondeu. "Até mais Deidara-sempai!" Tobi deu um pequeno tchauzinho para Deidara enquanto corria atrás de Itachi, que já ia longe à frente. Vendo-se sozinho, Deidara suspirou. O vento brincava com suas madeixas loiras. " O que está acontecendo comigo?" Pensou.

_(1): Gomem Desculpe  
(2): Hai Sim  
Eba! Mandaram Reviews! _

Exposição de Reviews  
**  
BrendaaShadoow  
**Ah que bom que você gostou da fic! n.n Eu achava que ninguém ia gostar XD Sério? Eu realmente tenho talento? olhinhos brilhantes Arigato pela review!

**.-xKarlinhax-.  
**Eu realmente pensava em deletar essa fic  
Sim, Yaoi . Eu também adoro Yaoi . E o meu preferido é SasoDei, eu fiz uma promessa de que a minha primeira fic ia ser deles! E aí está

**Maay  
**Sim, mais! n.n

**xX KiTsunE Xx  
**infarta  
KITSUNE? DE TOSQUICES E MSN? E O HOTEL? infarta de novo  
Sim, eu estou orgulhosa de ter feito você mandar review n.n  
YEAH! Danna ser foda! Deidara kawaii (e ser uke) e Art is a Bang and Art is Forever!  
Aí está a continuação n.n  
Nem, eu já tô feliz só de ganhar review XD

Bem meu povo, aqui está a continuação da fic. Eu realmente estou muito contente de você terem mandado reviews! Se não fosse por isso eu teria deletado a fic com certeza! Vocês tem muita sorte de eu postar o segundo capitulo ainda hoje, é que eu realmente estou inspirada.

Não pensem que esse ritmo vai ser assim sempre, ouviram?

Kisame: numa barraquinha escrita "Reviews aqui"  
Passem lá no Kisame pra deixar suas reviews n.n

**AVISO SUPER-IMPORTANTE DE ÚLTIMA HORA **

Temari: Devido à seu estoque de imaginação para casais estar no fim, a autora está pedindo encarecidamente aos leitores que mandem sugestões para casais! Não valem casais com **Akasuna no Sasori ou **_Deidara _por motivos óbvios. Também por obséqui não peçam muitos casais com o Naruto, a Ino e etc, pois a fic é centrada principalmente na Akatsuki (apesar de que os outros possam aparecer... Talvez...).

Well, a Temari já deu o aviso!

Bye Bye!


	3. Quer ser meu modelo?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao já citado Masashi Kishimoto. Mas se ele me der só a Akatsuki eu já fico satisfeita n.n

Capitulo Três: Quer ser o meu modelo?

Os passos dos dois ecoavam pelo corredor deserto. O moreno olhava de um lado pro outro do corredor escuro, apesar de sua máscara mostrar apenas um de seus olhos. Tobi não se sentia bem perto de Itachi. Era quase como se o Uchiha pudesse tornar o já frio ambiente da reitoria no inverno num local congelante.

Itachi parou repentinamente. "Chegamos." Avisou com a voz mais fria que o normal. Tobi se encolheu levemente atrás dele, enquanto o mais alto batia educadamente na porta. "Entre!" uma voz meio abafada pela porta ordenou. Itachi a abriu e entrou seus passos fazendo ranger a madeira escura. "Zetsu-san" cumprimentou, enquanto um Tobi meio amedrontado adentrava atrás dele.

"Tobi" A voz de Zetsu soou no local. Itachi virou-se para encarar o outro, que tinha seu olho visível arregalado. "H – Hai – i Zetsu-san". "Pode fechar a porta, por favor?" Tobi soltou um suspiro de quase alívio. "Claro que Tobi pode Zetsu-san". Ele virou-se e fechou a porta.

Durante a reunião, Zetsu e Itachi discutiam sobre alguns assuntos da universidade, ignorando Tobi, que dava somente respostas afirmativas às perguntas que ocasionalmente lhe eram feitas. Logo, estava acabado. "Arigato Itachi-san, Tobi-san."  
Itachi não agradeceu, somente se virou e saiu da sala. Tobi fez uma pequena reverência e ia seguir o exemplo do Uchiha, quando escutou a voz de Zetsu. "Você é um bom garoto Tobi-san. Não tenha medo de Itachi-san, mas também não o provoque". Tobi nada respondeu, apenas saiu o mais depressa que podia dali. Como este dissera Tobi sempre fora um bom garoto, nunca provocara ninguém. Ao que Zetsu-san estaria se referindo afinal?

Itachi fechou a porta do alojamento. Tirou o casaco, pendurando-o num gancho próximo a porta, sacudiu de leve a cabeça para tirar a neve nela acumulada e prendeu novamente o cabelo, que estava se soltando. Tirou os sapatos e adentrou na casa. Ouviu um som, aproximou-se então dos quartos e viu Kisame dedilhando pensativamente sua guitarra. "Ah, olá Itachi-san" o azulado falou ainda olhando pro tempo. "Como foi a reunião com Zetsu-san?" "O de sempre". Respondeu a contragosto. "Mais burocracia de universidade, mais projetos pra enviar para a secretária, mais Tobi dando uma de idiota..." Itachi suspira. "Como ele foi ser monitor?" Perguntou. "Esse é mais um dos mistérios da humanidade." Kisame tocou um rápido acorde. "Você me dá dor de cabeça com isso." Itachi foi a caminho do próprio quarto e quando estava com a mão na maçaneta ouviu a resposta vinda da língua ferina do colega. "Eu nunca imaginei um fã de Linkin Park dizendo isso". "É porque eu gosto de música que presta." Devolveu antes de fechar a porta.

Suspirou. Abriu a porta do alojamento e adentrou, tirando a neve que repousava em seus cabelos azuis. Levantou os olhos e o viu. "Olá Pain" falou com voz calma, sentando-se ao lado do colega. "Konan" Respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. Novo suspiro por parte dela. "Falei com Deidara hoje" disse ajeitando o prendedor em forma de flor em seus cabelos. "E...?" Perguntou o garoto visivelmente interessado. "Aparentemente, Sasori está fazendo um novo quadro para a exposição de sábado, e precisa de uma modelo".

Mordeu levemente os lábios esperando pela resposta dele. Um silêncio mortal foi ouvido até estas palavras serem proferidas: "Você... não está pensando em posar pra ele né?" Pain a encarava com a sobrancelha levantada. Konan sorriu de um jeito maroto "Talvez não... Talvez sim..." Falou enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto. "NEM PENSE!" ouviu Pain gritar, e riu. "Está com ciúme?" A malícia era visível em sua voz. "Eu? Nunca!" Respondeu com a cara mais limpa do mundo. Ela riu mais um pouco e entrou no quarto, enquanto ele bufava e retornava à leitura.

Os passos do jovem ecoavam sobre o concreto. Hidan, com seus cabelos platinados penteados para trás, havia acabado de terminar seu culto à Jashin. Caminhava serenamente, em direção à seu dormitório, até que notou uma figura próxima. "Kakuzu" falou com visível desgosto na voz. "Hidan" O outro respondeu.

Hidan apressou seu passo, e Kakuzu também. "O que você quer?" Perguntou o loiro. "Nada" respondeu o outro. "Como você vai?". "Bem". Foi a resposta. "E o curso de medicina?" "Vai bem". E ali morreu a conversa. Hidan passava a língua lentamente de um lado ao outro da boca, enquanto Kakuzu parecia impassível. Há pouco tempo, os dois tiveram um envolvimento. Nada muito sério, mas uma briga terrível acabara com tudo definitivamente.

"Então é isso." O loiro resolveu acabar com aquela situação incômoda. "Até mais" Falou, se dirigindo ao próprio dormitório. Ouviu os passos do outro o seguindo por um tempo, até que se distanciaram para longe. Olhou para os lados, e vendo se só, deixou uma fina lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

A porta do alojamento foi fechada com força, fazendo grande estrondo. "Aquele maldito Yakushi, Un!" Deidara quase bradou. "Ele deve estar de complô com o nojento do Orochimaru, ah está sim...". O loiro bufou quase fervendo de raiva, jogando seu cachecol em qualquer canto e seguindo em direção à cozinha, até que viu uma luz vindo do quarto de Sasori. "Será que ele e a coisa azul assexuada voltaram?" perguntou para si mesmo em pensamento, e seguiu a luz para encontrar o ruivo de costas para a porta, mirando a parede em profunda reflexão.

"Danna?" Deidara chamou timidamente, e o ruivo virou-se para ele, os cabelos caindo levemente sobre os olhos negros. Deidara corou involuntariamente. "E – Eu falei com Konan hoje" Falou ainda muito tímido. "Talvez ela possa ser sua modelo..." Ao ver que Sasori continuava olhando-o, quase como se o estudasse, achou que tivesse feito algo errado. "Gomen. Não queria incomodá-lo Danna". Virou-se para sair, ainda sentindo os olhos negros do outro cravados em suas costas, a cor de seu rosto subindo mais e mais graus na escala das cores avermelhadas. "Espere". O Akasuna o chamou suavemente. Ele se virou, sua cor ainda pior do que estava antes. "Deidara" Sasori disse, sério, mas ainda suave, e até... _Doce_. "Você quer ser meu modelo?" O loiro simplesmente caiu de joelhos no chão. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo?

_Arigato: Obrigado_

Bem... Tenho um aviso muito ruim para dar. Por motivos de força maior (Provas semana que vem ó.ò, final de semana só pra estudar, tô precisando recuperar algumas notas) INFELIZMENTE não tem Vida de Artista esse fim de semana... Só se acontecer um milagre e eu tiver algum tempo pra postar. Por isso adiantei ao máximo o cap três pra vocês nom ficarem de mãos abanando! Teve insinuação de ItaTobi, PainKonan e KakuHidan, como me pediram. E agora, as reviews!

Exposição de Reviews:

**xXKiTSunEXx:  
**É claro que te reconheço! Foi O Hotel que fez com que eu me registrasse no Fanfiction!  
Nem tanto, é que eu realmente estou a todo o vapor com essa fic XD ela é meu xodó +shining eyes+  
Sim! SasoDei é o casal yaoi mais perfeito de naruto!  
Deu pra encaixar ItaTobi, PainKonan e quase que não saía mas eu consegui dar um jeitinho legal de colocar KakuHidan. ´  
KisaZetsu? Feio + Mais feio ainda e canibal?? Ô.õ Que bizonho!!  
Atualizei! Minha vida está salva por um tempo... Eu tenho que viver! Pelo menos até passar de ano XD

**Maay:  
**Sim, sim, sim! Maaaais Vida de Artista pra vocês n.n  
É uma boa idéia! Vou incrementá-la na fic... +tendo idéias+ Muahahaha...  
Ah, e mais uma coisa moça! Eu vi que você adicionou a fic na sua lista! E eu na sua lista de autores T.T +chora+ Eu tô realizada

**BrendaaShadoow:  
**E aí está! n.n  
Todos os casais que você pediu estão nesse cap  
Enjoy! n.n

Então é isso meu povo. Sorry, sorry, sorry por não poder postar, mas eu REALMENTE preciso dessa nota  
Até lá, se divirtam com esse cap! n.n

Bye Bye, Já Né!


	4. Uma flor escondida na neve

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como eu já falei nos três capitulos anteriores, não me pertence, Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e eu não faço questão por ele. Mas se a Akatsuki estiver disponível...

Capitulo Quatro: Uma flor escondida na neve

"Não se mexa Deidara" Sasori reclamou pela enésima vez aquele dia. "Mas Danna..." Contestou o loiro "Meu nariz ta coçando! Eu acho que peguei um resfriado". Deidara estava meio adoentado ultimamente, mas isso se devia ao fato de ter que passar todo dia uma hora levando neve, vento frio e até chuva, para que Sasori pudesse pintar seu retrato.

"Não sei por que você teimou por esse cenário de neve Danna" Deidara falou. "É muito frio! Estou tremendo aqui". O ruivo o olhou fixamente. "É obrigatório que eu tenha um quadro pintado ao ar livre Deidara" O ruivo falou simplesmente enquanto retocava alguns pontos da pintura. "A culpa não é minha se você aceitou ser meu modelo". "Eu devia ter deixado Konan fazer isso, Un!" Falou ele pela milésima vez. "Posso... pelo menos fazer uma coisa?" Deidara quis saber. "Faça" disse Sasori depois de um suspiro. Deidara levou as mãos à fita que prendia ser cabelo e desatou lentamente, deixando as cascatas de seus cabelos dourados caírem sobre seus ombros.

Sasori parou, e olhou para a cena a sua frente. Deidara, com seus belos cabelos dourados soltos, a tradicional franja ainda cobrindo um de seus olhos enquanto o outro estava fechado. A pele do loiro brilhava à luz fraca do sol de inverno. Ele parecia um anjo. E, quando um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seus lábios, ele era um anjo sorridente.

Mas não era somente o ruivo que admirava aquela cena. Certo moreno também. Itachi, em seu esconderijo, lançava olhares cobiçosos para Deidara. Mais do que nunca, na visão dele, o jovem parecia uma garota. E uma linda garota, digamos de passagem. Porém, o Uchiha sabia que tinha um obstáculo, ou até um rival por assim dizer: Sasori. Afastou-se do local então, pensando numa maneira de se livrar do ruivo... Permanentemente.

"Danna?" Deidara perguntou com voz incerta, a um hipnotizado Sasori. "Ah, me desculpe" O Akasuna falou encabulado, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho, enquanto reproduzia os traços de Deidara na tela.

"Seu filho da mãe! Não sabe que derrubar os outros é falta de educação? Energúmeno!" Konan xingava Itachi desses e outros nomes nada agradáveis (e que por mais que eu queria adicionar meu word não deixa) depois que este a derrubara no chão sem nenhum motivo, profundamente absorto em seus pensamentos que envolviam Sasori, Deidara e ele próprio.

"Esse Uchiha vive se achando o maioral... Não acha Hidan?" Perguntou a moça de cabelos azuis ao jovem com quem conversava. "Acho..." O loiro parecia distante, o que logo foi percebido por ela. "Algum problema?". Hidan a encarou, sabendo que mentir não adiantaria nada. Com um suspiro, sentou-se num banco próximo. "Encontrei Kakuzu essa semana". "Hum... Essa universidade é um ovo, eu sabia que você iria encontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde... Ainda dói não é?" Adivinhou ela. Hidan não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Será que... Eu irei esquecê-lo um dia Konan?" Perguntou ainda distante. "Isso depende de você mesmo Hidan. De ninguém mais. O amor e suas intrigas são algumas das coisas mais difíceis de lidar, e o futuro já é suficientemente complicado sem essas variáveis" Falou a moça num tom enigmático, antes de sorrir e despedir-se dele, dizendo que Pain a esperava na biblioteca.

Naquela noite, Sasori encontrava-se em seu quarto, encarando o teto com expressão vazia. Girava despreocupadamente o brinquedo em sua mão (Sabe aquele brinquedo que é um círculo de papelão com um barbante de cada lado, que tem uma figura do lado e outra do outro, e quando você gira as duas se juntam? Se não sabe, é aquele negocio que o investigador tem em A Lenda do Cavaleiro sem Cabeça). Enquanto pensava no Deidara que vira aquela manhã "Ele é muito... Desejável" pensou, censurando a si mesmo logo depois. Deidara era seu colega sem cérebro, e ainda mais era outro homem. Isso não era certo, com certeza. Não segundo a educação que a avó lhe dera.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro com o intuito de lavar o rosto e esquecer de vez aqueles pensamentos, porém quando abriu a porta viu que o lugar já estava ocupado. Deidara estava lá, aparentemente tinha saído do banho (Nom me diga!) A água escorria dos cabelos loiros, atravessando o peito dele e sumindo por debaixo da toalha, fazendo Sasori imaginar o que ele não via (Hum... Talvez eu precise aumentar o rating da fic...).

"Gomem Deidara, eu não sabia que você estava aí" Disse o ruivo saindo e fechando a porta rapidamente, com o rosto mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Deidara foi atrás dele e segurou sua mão "Danna! O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão estranho desde hoje de manhã?" Sasori se virou e viu o rosto de Deidara a poucos centímetros do dele... Sem pensar, o ruivo acabou com a distância e o beijou ternamente.

_Vocês esperaram o fim de semana todo por isso, mas eu voltei! Voltei com o capitulo quatro... E com beijo no final! n.n Isso não significa que a fic está perto de acabar, afinal o Itachi ainda vai entrar em ação...  
Talvez eu não atualize com muita frequencia a partir de agora. Foi muito difícil ter a idéia inicial pra esse capítulo, e as minhas provas começam amanhã, o que vai dificultar mais ainda TT.TT  
Agora as reviews: _

**Maay  
**Sim, parou bem ali... E esse daqui seguiu o exemplo do anterior XD  
Yep, eu vi seu perfil. Eu também sou uma louca por yaoi! (pra estar fazendo uma fic que só tem um casal hétero, tinha que ser)  
Obrigada... Eu vou precisar mesmo ó.ò 

**BrendaaShadoow**  
Eu também morri de rir com isso! O Deidara vai ter muitos outros jeitos criativos de falar do Kisame, espere só  
A fic teve sua pausa, mas voltou bombando agora. Principalmente esse final... Adorei escrevê-lo.  
Arigato... Eu realmente tô precisando dessas notas. principalmente matemática X.X

**xX KiTSunE Xx  
**O Hotel faz isso sim! Eu é que tô honrada por vc estar mandando review pra todos os caps XD  
SasoDei rulla! É perfect ever+SasoDeirista incurável+  
Sim, apesar do Itachi começar a arrastar uma asa pro Deidara a partir desse cap, ele vai cair nas teias no Tobey... Epa, Tobi

**.-xKarlinhax-.  
**Sim, vai ter sim PainKonan! eles só não vão aparecer muito por enquanto (A Konan deverá aparecer mais que o Pain, eu acho)

Então é isso gente

Bye Bye!


	5. Vendo Apenas o que quer Ver

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, eu já disse que ele é do Kishimoto! E eu nunca gostei de loiros mesmo...

Capitulo Cinco: Vendo apenas o que quer Ver

Konan Pov's

Interessante.

Realmente é interessante.

Deidara, Tobi e Hidan têm muito mais em comum do que eles próprios imaginam.

Apesar de eu observar a maior parte do desenrolar dessas três histórias de longe, consigo sentir as angústias e preocupações dos três. Mesmo que eu não queira, eles me procuram, pois sabem que eu manterei em sigilo seus sentimentos.

A verdade é que eles amam. Amam outros homens, e torturam a si mesmos por isso. O que eu não entendo é o porquê de limitarem a si mesmos, afinal amor verdadeiro é amor verdadeiro, não importa quem seja.

Talvez eu seja muito crítica nesse ponto. Talvez... Uma incerteza. Como eu mesma disse a Hidan, é disso que o futuro, os sonhos e o amor são feitos: De incertezas. Como a incerteza de Deidara em relação ao que Sasori sente por ele, e vice-versa. A incerteza de Tobi em relação ao que Zetsu lhe disse. A incerteza de Hidan sobre o que ele sente por Kakuzu.

Mas não pensem que eu estou livre dessa teia de suposições.

O que eu sinto por Pain é tão complicado quanto o que eles sentem por seus respectivos. Eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo, por mais que tente esconder. Também me preocupo com ele, não escondo isso.

Talvez eu seja muito sincera. Talvez.

Hum, neve... Eu tenho esta estranha mania de filosofar enquanto neva. Talvez a neve caindo me traga uma leve sensação nostálgica, me faça refletir sobre o mundo, as pessoas ao meu redor e por fim sobre mim mesma.

Talvez essa neve congele a flor dos meus cabelos, como o olhar negro e inquisidor de Itachi congelou Tobi hoje de manhã.

Talvez essa neve congele meus pensamentos reflexivos, como Hidan ao ver Kakuzu orar à Jashin junto a ele.

Talvez essa neve congele meus lábios como os de Deidara junto aos de Sasori...

Talvez essa neve congele meu coração e com ele meus mais secretos sentimentos por Pain.

Talvez... Incerteza. Dúvida. Suposição. Hipótese. Talvez tudo o que pensei aconteça. Talvez não. Talvez eu fique gripada se continuar aqui fora. Ou não. Talvez Pain me chame se eu demorar mais. Ou não. Talvez o quadro de Sasori já esteja terminado, ou não.

"Konan! Volte, se continuar nessa neve vai ficar gripada". Pain me chamou. Uma das minhas suposições mostrou-se ser uma certeza afinal. Uma ou duas? Mais uma suposição... Mais uma talvez...

"Já vou". Respondi. Minha voz deve estar rouca por falta de uso. Ou pelo frio. Pelo seu rosto impaciente, talvez ele realmente se importe comigo. Talvez...

Olho pro céu e penso no que Hidan, Tobi e Deidara estariam pensando agora. Ou no que Kakuzu, Itachi e Sasori estejam pensando.

Estariam todos olhando para a mesma lua cheia e fria que admiro agora? Estariam refletindo sobre seus sentimentos e pensamentos como eu?

Talvez estejam. Talvez não.

Talvez analisem a situação como um todo, e a interpretem. E reconheçam o que realmente sentem.

Ou talvez pensem em si mesmos e neguem seus próprios corações, congelando-os como a neve que se acumula na rua transformando-se numa sólida barreira de gelo.

Talvez eles vejam tudo... Pensei enquanto me virava e retornava para o alojamento sendo observada por Pain. Ou vejam somente o que querem.

_Gente, eu tenho ido de um lado à outro dessa galáxia...  
Mas voltei.  
Com mais Vida de Artista pra vocês.  
E saibam que ela esteve com o futuro ameaçado.  
Mas, valeu por todos os votos de boa sorte... Por quê? Ora...  
EU PASSEI.  
OU SEJA, FÉÉRIAS! \o+jogando confetes pro ar+  
Sim, eu adoro a Konan. Ou melhor, eu adoro fazer a Konan filosofar. Sei lá por que, acho que ela tem uma visão diferente dos outros Akatsukis, já que é a única mulher de lá.  
Espero que gostem desse cap tanto quanto eu ao escrevê-lo._

Esposição de reviews:

**Maay**  
Sim eu postei! E agora postei de novo XD  
BEIJO YAOI+infarta+ It's so perfect+olhinhos brilhantes+  
Sim, sim, triângulo! Que é óbvio, vai terminar em SasoDei.  
E é no próximo cap que o Itachi vai por as asinhas pra fora...  
Obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte n.n

**Suzana AKL  
**Ah, sério? É fofa? n.n Nem tanto! Eu não sou tão boa de escrever  
Lógico que ia ter KakuHi! Afinal, Yaois da Aka sempre tem eles.  
Sério, provas foram mandadas por papai do Céu para castigar os estudantes... E depois ele não quis de volta (By Tobi em Tosquices e MSN)  
Agora eu vou responder a outra review  
Tudo bem. Acontece nas melhores famílias.  
AH EU TAMBÉM AMO UCHIHACEST!  
Mas os fãs quererem Itatobi, então nada de Uchihacest... Pelo menos não nessa fic  
Arigato pelos elogios n.n  
Só por perguntar mesmo... Foi você quem escreveu Colégio Interno Inferno? (Meu primeiro contato com SasoDei)

**.-XKarlinhaX-.  
**YAOI É T-U-D-O! \Ò.ó/  
É linduxo né? Beijo Yaoi é muito kawaii n.n  
Boa Sorte nas suas provas... Realmente é muito ruim! É uma das piores pragas pruma Fanwriter!

**xX KiTSunE Xx  
**Ah, Vida de Artista nom é tãão boa assim n.n  
É só uma fic de uma fanwriter que mandou muita review e acha que tem capacidade de escrever algo... Err... "lível".  
Sim! Triângulo...  
Na verdade, eu não gosto de Itadei.  
A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE SERVE PRA FICAR COM O DEIDARA É O SASORI \Ò.Ó/  
E eu defenderei SasoDei até o fim!  
Esse cap teve bem mais PainKonan  
E sinceramente eu adoro Kakuhidan.  
YEAH! SASODEI É O QUE HÁ!

Bye Bye!


	6. A exposição

Capitulo Seis: A exposição

"Maldito Itachi, Un!" Pela milésima vez, Deidara amaldiçoava o Uchiha enquanto tentava também pela milésima vez abrir a porta, só para constatar novamente que estava trancada. "Sasori-Danna deve estar querendo arrancar o meu couro, Un!" lamuriou o loiro. "Por que diabos aquele demônio encarnado em um Uchiha quis me prender aqui...".

_Flashback_

_Deidara andava apressado pelo corredor, tinha marcado de se encontrar com Tobi e Kisame para irem juntos à exposição de Sasori. O corredor estava aparentemente vazio, e o único som era o dos passos do loiro. _

"_Ora, Ora, aonde a moçoila vai tão arrumada?" Perguntou uma voz debochada, a qual foi logo reconhecida por Deidara. "Aonde eu vou ou onde eu deixo de ir não é da sua conta Itachi" respondeu friamente, sem parar ou ao menos olhar para o outro. "Ah, lembrei, você vai com suas amiguinhas para a exposição do seu namorado" Falou Itachi ignorando completamente a fala de Deidara. "Só uma perguntinha, você está de TPM?". Deidara ficou vermelho de raiva, mas não respondeu. Não ia dar corda as piadinhas e comentários maldosos de Itachi. _

"_Afinal, o que você viu nele?" Perguntou o moreno andando calmamente ao lado dele como se nada tivesse ocorrido. "Eu te disse que não devo explicações sobre nada, Un." Respondeu Deidara, novamente sem olhar para o Uchiha ou ao menos parar de andar. Itachi deu um sorriso estranho. "Compreendo... Até demais" Falou ele, antes de pressionar Deidara contra a parede. _

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Gritou o loiro. O outro apenas sorriu. "Está com medo Deidara-chan?" perguntou amavelmente, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais dele. Deidara riu nervosamente. "Está tão necessitado assim uchiha?". "Talvez..." respondeu ele, roçando seu nariz junto ao de Deidara. "Seria melhor você não fazer isso, Un.". Falou o loiro calmamente. "Ah é? Por quê?" provocou Itachi. "Por Isso!" Deidara sorriu, e deu um chute bem calculado entre as pernas do Uchiha. Itachi se dobrou pela dor, e recebeu uma joelhada no meio da testa, cortesia do loiro._

"_Toma essa, seu fresco." Disse ele com um sorriso vitorioso, e voltou a andar como se nada tivesse ocorrido, até ouvir o Uchiha começar a rir escandalosamente atrás de si. "A minha joelhada piorou o seu cérebro, Un?" perguntou olhando-o com o rabo do olho. Itachi cambaleou até ele ainda rindo. "você é tão bobo Deidara." Uma veia saltou na testa do loiro com esse comentário. "É O QUE!" gritou ele. Itachi sorriu. Logo, seu sorriso se tornou mal, e ele empurrou Deidara para a porta aberta atrás deste, fechando-a logo depois. _

"_ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA SEU UCHIHA MALDITO!" Berrava ele, socando a porta enquanto Itachi ria cada vez mais alto do lado de fora. "Desculpe te deixar sozinho Deidara-chan. Mas eu tenho uma exposição muito importante para ir, sabe? A exposição de tal de Akasuna no Sasori... Você conhece?" O moreno falou num tom debochado, antes que Deidara pudesse ouvir seus passos se distanciando cada vez mais. _

_Fim do Flashback_

"Cadê aquele tonto?" Sasori murmurava e andava de um lado para o outro. Ele estava atrasado. Bem atrasado. Na verdade, o começo da exposição estava sendo atrasado por causa dele. "Sasori-san." Uma voz o chamou e ele levantou a cabeça. Sabaku no Temari era a responsável pela exposição. Tinha cabelos loiros muito bonitos, sempre presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, e olhos azul-esverdeados profundos. "Não podemos mais atrasar a exposição. Os convidados estão inquietos". "Hai Temari-san". Respondeu Sasori cansado.

"Então aquele irresponsável não vai vir" Pensou amargurado. "Aliás, pra que estou me preocupando com aquele leso do Deidara? Se ele não quis vir à culpa é dele." Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, em negação. "Deidara me prometeu que viria. Por mais irresponsável que ele seja, ele nunca quebra suas promessas. Algo está errado." Conclui por fim.

"Sasori-san?" Temari perguntou novamente. "Vamos?". "Claro Temari-san" Respondeu ele, estendendo o braço para Temari e saindo lentamente da sala.

_Yeah eu voltei XD  
Sinto uma perturbação na força que indica que a fic...  
Está indo para sua reta final o.o/  
Que droga  
Pois eu amo essa fic n.n_

Anyway, Reviews, aqui vamos nós!

**Amanda O F  
**Ah arigato n.n É tão bom alguém dizer que a sua fic é boa+lágrimas nos olhos+ okay, parei com a frescura XD  
E eis o que aconteceu! Itachi mal, Itachi muito mal+dando uns cascudos no Itachi+  
O termo "otaku" (como você mesma disse) pra esse tipo de fic é fic Yaoi (para relações afetivas entre homens) ou Yuri (entre mulheres) E preconceito é uma coisa muito horrível mesmo... Infelizmente é algo do ser humano, temer o que é "diferente"... Mas todos somos humanos, e o que importa, pelo menos pra mim, é ser feliz com quem você ama e que ame você também, sendo homem ou mulher.  
Ah, novamente arigato! n.n

**.-XKarlinhaX-.  
**Foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram esse ano pra mim XD Contando com essa fic!  
Confie em si mesma+mandando energias positivas junto com os akas+  
Concordo em gênero número e grau! Como podem não gostar de algo tão kawaii como Yaoi?

**Maay  
**Claro que o fim do triângulo tem que ser sasodei...  
POR QUE EU ODEIO ITADEI!! Ò.Ó  
ODEIO QUALQUER UM COM O SASORI OU COM O DEIDARA!  
POR QUE ELES TEM QUE FICAR JUNTOS+aquela que acredita que os dois estão se beijando no céu dos akas+  
Nhá, essa é provavelmente a única equação matemática que eu quero ver nessas férias XD

**Kimi Tsukihiro  
**Arigato, Un o/  
Sim, o Deidei é kawaii pra caramba! Mas eu acho ele ainda mais kawaii quando explode coisas +aquela que vai fazer o Deidara explodir alguma coisa até o fim da fic+  
O Itachi vai ficar com o Tobi, pois foi o que a maioria do público pediu n.n  
Eu AMO Konan filósofa! Eu adoro a Konan pra ser sincera. Ela rulla XD  
Aulas são tão estressantes nesse período do ano... Sorte que eu nom tenho mais! n.n

**Suzana AKL  
**Honra pra mim isso sim! Eu amo colégio... Minha mente pervertida trabalhou muitas vezes enquanto eu lia a parte de SasoDei... Kukukukuku...  
Concordo! KakuHi é um Yaoi muito bom! Só não deu pra eu encaixar eles nesse capitulo, já que eu focalizei demais os outros casais nos caps passados, eu carreguei esse com SasoDei.  
Eu só lembro de uma, que era em português lusitano, que eu vi uma vez aqui mesmo no fanfiction o.o  
E tinha outra também, em que eles estavam no inferno, mas infelizmente eu não lembro os nomes delas u.u  
Mas eu já li cada porcaria que se auto-intitulava "Fic de Kakuhi" que minha amiga... ò.ó  
E como!!! Sou fã de Tosquices XD  
Uchihacest... +shinning eyes, a doida por incestos+  
Tudo bem... Mas a Konan é 10! nom, é 100! \o/

**xX KiTSunE Xx  
**E é assim que se fala! Demora mas um dia chega! \o/ (Putz isso tá parecendo... EU? O.o)  
Sim, eu já fui lá...  
É TÃO UMILHANTE! (Humilhante sem H bye Sabaku no Lili-chan)  
O QUE SASUNARU TEM QUE SASODEI NOM TEM??  
Lógico que concordo com vc! SasoDei é... Sei lá, sem palavras nn.nn  
Yeah, Konan é... Konan. Com tudo o que isso implica.  
Arigato, Un!  
Eis muito Sasodei pa curar a sua abstinência XD  
Tudo bem, eu também surto pra caramba u.u é a vida

Arigato pelas reviews meu povo!

Bye Bye!


	7. O Quadro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto, e não meu. Se fosse meu, com certeza seria um mangá/anime yaoi.

Capitulo Sete: O Quadro

"Seus quadros são realmente muito bonitos Sasori-san" Falou o jovem. Ele tinha traços delicados, femininos, por assim dizer. Cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e a pele branca como a neve. Era crítico de arte. "Muito obrigado Haku-san" Respondeu o ruivo, olhando para o relógio de vez em quando. "Onde Deidara se meteu..." Sasori murmurou irritado.

"E esse aqui?" Perguntou a jovem de cabelos preto-azulados, pele branca como porcelana e olhos brancos. Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira de uma multinacional do ramo petrolífero e ávida colecionadora de arte. "Por que está coberto?". "Este é especial" Falou o artista aproximando-se do quadro. "Eu prometi ao modelo que só iria mostrar esse quadro se ele estivesse presente. E infelizmente, ainda não chegou."

"Que pena" Lamentou-se a garota. "Gostaria de ver este quadro. Mas todos são verdadeiras obras-primas Sasori-san, depois eu gostaria de fazer um pedido, pagarei bem por ele". O Akasuna olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. "Mais tarde poderemos tratar disso Hinata-san" falou ele franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Deidara..." pensou. "Sasori!" Uma voz conhecida o chamou e ele logo deu de cara com aquele sorriso irônico e olhos frios. "Itachi" falou ele mais por educação do que por propriamente querer ver o Uchiha.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntou Itachi num tom de preocupação visivelmente falso. "Está esperando Deidara é?" falou o Uchiha contendo uma risadinha. Sasori se aproximou imediatamente do moreno. "Você o viu?" perguntou apreensivo. Ao que Itachi respondeu "Não" na maior cara de pau. "Ele me prometeu que viria" Sasori pensou em voz alta, e por estar de cabeça baixa não percebeu o sorriso cruel e irônico nos lábios do Uchiha. Na visão de Itachi, era tão bom brincar com aqueles dois...

Deidara estava encolhido no fundo do armário, suas mãos estavam doloridas e até feridas em alguns pontos de tanto socar aquela porta, o tempo passava e cada vez mais ele pensava o quanto Sasori-Danna iria ficar chateado com ele por isso. "Será que eu vou conseguir sair daqui um dia, Un? Será que aquele Uchiha nojento vai lembrar de me soltar?" Deidara estava cada vez mais desesperado, já estava começando a fica difícil de respirar lá dentro, até que ele ouviu uma voz conhecida.

"Deidara-sempai?" perguntaram-lhe. "TOBI!" o loiro praticamente gritou, aproximando-se da porta. "Fique fria princesa engaiolada, logo nós vamos te tirar daqui!" respondeu uma voz que não era a de Tobi, mas que Deidara também reconheceu. "COISA AZUL! EU NUNCA FIQUEI TÃO FELIZ DE TE OUVIR!" Disse o loiro quase chorando. "Vocês trouxeram a chave?" Perguntou num tom mais baixo, e recebeu silêncio como resposta. "Vocês não trouxeram a... COMO VÃO ME TIRAR DAQUI SEM A CHAVE, ENERGÚMENOS, UN!" Gritou ele com quinze veias saltando.

"Calma Deidara-sempai. Tobi trouxe uma coisa que pode ajudar" falou o moreno, empurrando alguma coisa por debaixo da porta. Deidara pegou o logo reconheceu. "Minha argila e minha pólvora, Un" refletiu ele. "SE AFASTEM" Gritou para os dois do outro lado, e então começou sua arte. No escuro era difícil, mas no final ele tinha algo bem razoável. Colocou a aranha de argila próxima da porta, foi até o fim do armário, acendeu um dos fósforos que Tobi tinha lhe dado e jogou...

"A luz e a sombra muito bem colocadas, o sfumato muito bem utilizado... Realmente esta obra digna de um mestre, Sasori-san" Disse Haku com um sorriso, enquanto observava o quadro _pôr-do-sol no deserto_. "Está sendo gentil, Haku-san" Disse Sasori com um momentâneo sorriso, apesar de sua mente estar longe dali. Enquanto isso, Itachi fumava um pouco no canto, observando a visível apreensão do ruivo e sorrindo por dentro. Mas seu sorriso congelou ao ouvir a voz gritar "SASORI-DANNA!"

Sasori se virou na hora e viu Deidara, Tobi e Kisame correndo em sua direção. Deidara pulou em cima dele e o abraçou com força. "Desculpe o atraso, Danna. Eu tive alguns problemas". O ruivo olhou-o serenamente. "Tudo bem, seu baka!" Falou ele dando um cascudo no loiro. "Nunca mais me apronte uma dessas, tá ouvindo bem?" perguntou o Akasuna num tom mortal. "Hai Danna, Un" disse Deidara ainda massageando o machucado.

"Sorte que Tobi se atrasou devido a um estranho incidente com um pug de colete azul, se nbão Tobi nem Kisame-san não teriam encontrado Deidara-sempai." Falou Tobi. "E não é que as suas pinturas são boas mesmo?" Falou Kisame com um sorriso, admirando uma das obras. Enquanto isso Tobi olhou para o lado onde estava Itachi, e o viu amassar o cigarro com a mão e sair sem dizer nada do local.

"Com licença, eu quero a sua atenção, por favor." Disse Sasori chamando a atenção do público. Quando todos olhavam para ele, o ruivo sorriu. "Agora, eu gostaria de revelar o último quadro dessa exposição. O quadro que eu considero ser minha verdadeira obra-prima. Eu gostaria de Dedicar esse momento a alguns de meus conhecidos. Hoshigaki Kisame e Tobi, por sua cooperação. Kakuzu e Hidan, por terem dado a este quadro a benção de Jashin-sama, ao casal recém-formado Konan e Pain, à Uchiha Itachi, mesmo ele não merecendo, e por fim, à Deidara, por que com certeza sem ele eu não estaria aqui."

Deidara corou. Palmas e mais palmas eram ouvidas vindas de toda a galeria e ecoando por seus corredores. Depois de um tempo, Sasori fez um gesto pedindo silêncio e as palmas cessaram. "E agora, o quadro" Falou ele tirando o pano que cobria a pintura.

Um "Ohh" de admiração foi ouvido vindo dos presentes, e Kisame começou as palmas com entusiasmo, sendo seguido por Tobi. Depois por Pain, enquanto Konan acariciava a própria barriga, Kakuzu e Hidan se olhando com carinho e todos os outros da exposição, enquanto Deidara continuava no mesmo lugar com lágrimas nos olhos sem saber o que dizer...

Pois aquele não era ele

Era ele como seu Danna o via.

_Ahhh Kawaii n.n e romântico  
Se vocês quizerem, esse é o fim de Vida de Artista.  
Posso até fazer mais um capitulo, ou dois, depende de vocês  
Mas de nove não passa.  
Vou sentir saudades dela. Mas ela vai pro Céu das fics já acabadas sobre os Akas, na seção especial de Sasodei.  
E lá ela descansará.  
Agora, Reviews:_

**Camis  
**Kya Arigato n.n A fic é fofinha mesmo  
Isso se chama intuição +aparece com roupa de vidente+ Se a sua intuição avisa alguma coisa, na maior parte do tempo ela pode estar certa!  
Sasodei é viciante... E seu vício aumenta com o tempo! Palavra de quem já sofreu isso  
Infelizmente não ó.ò o único lugar onde eu achei fics realmente boas de Sasodei foi aqui. Mas nada que uma boa googlada mais um pouco de paciência não ache  
Eu quase dei um murro no bonequinho do Itachi da minha prima. Só não dei pq ela começou a dar um piti (-.- fresca ela)  
Mas nesse eles se deram muito bem!  
Beijos!

**Ero-Kitsune21  
**Matar o Fuinha? Por mais eu quisesse eu não posso. Ele é do Pirulito (Tobi XD)  
Yes, Itachi is a Bad Boy!  
Sorry por te deixar esperando, mas eis o capitulo que vc tanto aguardava XD  
Kissus!

**Suzana AKL  
**Itachi Mal! Má Fuinha, Má fuinha+corta pro Itachi preso numa gaiola minúscula. Volta+  
Sim, era um armário!  
Eu só não entro na comu de Lemons no armário pq... Eu não tenho Orkut XD  
Eu fiz de tudo pra que esse ficasse maiorzinho  
Sim! Era a sua! Gomem XD Mas é que foi a melhor fic de KakuHi que eu já li XD  
Demorei um pouco. MAS VIM!  
Ps: Eu Também sou de aquário n.n  
Kisses!

**- KiTSuNe Xx  
**Eu preciso pedir aquele penhasco emprestado pro Enzan-san ò.ó +empurra o Itachi de um avião+ isso quebra o galho u.u  
Ele não vai ter o direito de fazer mais nada! Fuinha mal-criada!  
E como é que o Deidara sairia de qualquer lugar?  
EXPLODINDO-O XD  
E ele FOI pra Exposição do Danna!  
Não, o Sasori Não socou a cara do Itachi. Quem socou fui eu, e minha prima teve um piti por que eu estava estragando o boneco perfeitoso do fuinha perfeitoso dela  
Ela não entende o que realmente é perfeito...  
Eu gosto do Sasuke o.o Quando ele está com Hinata eu gosto mais ainda XD  
Com certeza... Sasodei é mutável, ele muda, se transforma, se adapta a mil e uma tramas E CONTINUA SENDO PERFEITO!  
Continuei \o/  
Beijos!

**Nylleve  
**Continuei  
Matei sua curiosidade?  
kisses!

**BYE BYE MEU POVO! **


End file.
